Promise
by Dande Liona
Summary: "Dan teman-teman, lagu terakhir ini untuk gadis bodoh yang baru datang itu Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun tertetun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tersebut. "Aku minta maaf ' "Aku mencintaimu", Meminta mu untuk percaya pada ku seperti saat ini, Aku akan memeluk mu dan menggenggam tanganmu, Jika kita bisa tetap bersama selamanya, ChanBaek EXO GS DLDR


Title: Promose

Scriptwriter: Dandeliona96

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun [GS]

Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Semua orang di cerita ini adalah milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. I just owned the plot.

Warning: Typos are still alive, GS, OOC (Maybe) & don't like don't read

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan bosan di meja cafetarian. Dia tengah menunggu sahabatnya Park Chanyeol Si Menyebalkan. Mereka akan makan siang bersama, tapi hingga sekarang batang hidup orang itu belum juga muncul. Padahal kelas Baekhyun berikutnya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Sialan, jika dia tidak makan siang gara-gara orang itu, Baekhyun berjanji akan memukul perut Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekyun berdering. Dia langsung mengangkat telepun itu begitu melihat ID Si Pemanggil. "YA! Park Chanyeol dimana kau berada? Apa kau tahu aku telah - " Baekhyun langsung berteriak pada Chanyeol yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Aku di kejar mereka Baek! Kumohon tolong aku!" Baekhyun langsung tahu apa yang terjadi saat mendengar suara panik Chanyeol. Dia juga dapat mendengar suara teriakan para gadis yang sepertinya tengah mengejar Chanyeol.

"Dimana kau?"

"Gedung Teater! Cepat kemari, kumohon!" Ucap Chanyol dengan nada memelas.

"Aku akan sampa di sana dalam sepuluh menit!" Baekhyun langsung menutup telepunnya dan langsung berlari menuju gedung teater. Dia hanya dapat berharap dia tiba tepat waktu.

.

.

.

Dengan napas tereengah-engah dia akhirnnya sampai di Gedung Teater. Dia dapat mendengar teriakan para gadis dari luar gedung.

Dan begitu dia masuk, dia malah melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di panggung dengan gitar ditangannya. Disana juga ada banyak gadis yang sedang meneriakinya. Apa Si Menyebalkan Park Chanyeol mau pamer? Darah Baekhyun mulai mendidih . Dia kini siap untuk meledak.

"Dan teman-teman, lagu terakhir ini untuk gadis bodoh yang baru datang itu Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun tertetun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tersebut. "Jadi Nona Byun tolong dengarkan baik-baik lagu ini," Chanyeol mulai memtik senar gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

Terkadang aku menutup mata dan jatuh ke dalam pikiran tentangmu

Kamu terbiasa membayangkan sebuah gambar yang sama denganku

Meskipun kekakuanku, kamu masih menyukaiku apapun itu

Tapi apakah aku pantas untuk dicintai oleh mu?

Kau yang selalu menungguku

Kau yang merangkulku dengan lenganmu

Aku tidak akan lupa

Aku akan membuat mu bahagia

Seperti kata 'we are one' yang kubilang padamu

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada sebuah kata yang tidak bisa ku ucapkan

Tenggelam di dalam hati ku

"Aku minta maaf '' "Aku mencintaimu"

Memintamu untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini

Aku akan memelukmu dan menggenggam tanganmu

Jika aku bisa mengekspresikan hati ku

Aku akan mengabdikan diri kepadamu.

Aku ingin melindungi mu

Kapan saja

'Hal akan lebih baik atau akan dilupakan seiring berjalannya waktu'

Karena kata-kata menghibur mungkin tidak dapat menyesuaikan diri, aku merasa tidak enak lagi

Jangan pergi. Aku ingin memelukmu kembali

Aku tahu bahwa sulit untuk tetap mempercayai ku karena janjiku pernah ingkar

Namun, aku ingin tinggal bersama mu selamanya, hidup dan berbagi napas

Aku berharap kita bahagia seperti itu pada awalnya.

Terima kasih, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu.

Bahkan jika aku memberikan segalanya kepadamu, itu tidak akan cukup cinta

Aku akan melindungi mu sepanjang hidup ku.

yeah tidak apa-apa hanya mengikuti ku.

Kamu yang selalu menunggu ku

Jalanlah terus, terimakasih 'padamu'

Aku tidak akan lupa.

Aku akan membuat mu bahagia

Seperti kata 'we are one' yang ku bilang padamu.

Meskipun mungkin sulit dan melelahkan,

Aku akan naik ke atas panggung sekali lagi,

aku akan mendorong diri untuk melakukannya.

Untukmu yang telah menunggu untuk ku,

Aku akan memeluk mu dan menggenggam tangan mu.

Jika aku bisa mengekspresikan hati ku,

Aku akan mengabdikan diri kepada mu.

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan

Ulang tahun ku, aku habiskan di panggung bersamamu

Sedikit kata darimu memberikanku kekuatan (terima kasih)

Aku berjanji ~

Berjanjilah ~

Ketika hati mu terasa sangat sakit,

aku pasti akan mendekapmu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada sebuah kata yang tidak bisa ku ucapkan

Tenggelam di dalam hati ku.

"Aku minta maaf '' "Aku mencintaimu"

Meminta mu untuk percaya pada ku seperti saat ini

Aku akan memeluk mu dan menggenggam tanganmu.

Jika kita bisa tetap bersama selamanya,

Aku akan mengabdikan diri kepada mu.

\- Promise (EXO 2014) by EXO

Baekhyun kembali membeku begitu Chanyeol selesai bernyanyi. Semua mata gadis di ruangan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku memang orang yang bodoh, aku bahkan sering melanggar janjiku padamu sejak kita kecil. Tapi Byun Baekhyun bersediakah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun ternyata Chanyeol telah turun dari panggung dan kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Pipi Baekhyun merona dan dia mengangguk pelan pada Chanyeol.

End

Huaaa... apa ini? Maaf abaikan. Ff ini kubuat setelah terus denger lagu promise. Huhuhu.. sedih. Sebenernya sejak Tao dibilang mau keluar dr EXO aku jadi bete. Secara bias aku itu dia :'( Apa lagi setelah Love Me Right rilis hanya dengan 9 member. Aku hampir menyerah sama EXO ditambah BIG BANG yang comeback setelah lamaaa banget (aku VIP sejati XD) bikin aku tambah ndak peduli sama EXO. Download album Love Me Right tapi ndak satupun lagu yang kudengerin. Tapi setelah tadi siang aku puter lagu random di hp terus pas muncul Promise Chiness ver.

Aku langsung sedih tu, tiba-tiba jadi cari di google arti liriknya dan yah cuma dapet yang korea. Skhirnya dengerin yang korean ver. Sambil baca artinya. Langsung deh nangis berurai air mata *maaf lebay. Maaf jg udah curhat

Untuk typo maaf yea soalnya ngetik pakek ponsel, dan aku jg lagi nulis beberapa ff tp lagi mandek gara-gara bete sama laptop, jadi sekarang lagi nungguin laptop baru :) Satu lagi aku tahu lagu ini sepertinya gak cocok buat pernyataan cinta.

Terakhir Review please ;)


End file.
